


And The Walls Began To Shift.

by Smol_Zdots



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: AWE spoilers, Alan wake - Freeform, Altered Item, Control DLC, Jesse explores the oldest house, Light Romance, New Sector in the oldet house, No Sex, No Smut, Object of power, Post-Canon, Post-Game, Spoilers, The Oldest House, Workplace Relationship, in-game, light romance but nothing serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Zdots/pseuds/Smol_Zdots
Summary: And The Walls Began To Shift.Jesse Faden Finds a new Sector within the Walls Of the Oldest House. what will she find there?
Relationships: Casper Darling & Zachariah Trench, Jesse Faden/Emily Pope/Simon Arish
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	And The Walls Began To Shift.

Jesse Faden sat down in the open space of Central Executive. The Hiss were still rampant within the layers of the oldest house, with many places still unexplored and unknown to the new Director.

**Just how many places in the oldest house were not found by the Director?**

The footsteps of the Boots that the Director wore echoed through the Containment sector. It had been days since Hiss entered the Panopticon, but the threat seemed ever present. Jesse was walking through the halls of the circular Space, making sure everything was in its cells. Mentally making a note of cells devoid of Altered Items, ones Jesse would need to keep a look out for. Almost mindlessly she scanned her eyes around the empty cells, before noticing an envelope wedged unceremoniously under a filing cabinet. Jesse Lifted the cabinet off its feet, a pile of grossly decaying papers stashed under it. She kicked the pile with her feet; Most of the papers were illegible. just a few of the papers at the top of the pile seemed in a readable state. 4 to be exact. 2 random correspondences between people she had never heard of, a Transfer document relating to the Arctic Queen Fridge Signed by Langston, and a Procedure document for an altered item Jesse had never seen before. 

Jesse Blinked her eyes in slight disbelief. Ticket Machine? Moving Staff? **Transport Sector?** She didn't know what to make of this. 

"I guess that isn't the strangest thing that has happened within the walls of the Bureau..." Jesse chuckled under her breath, putting the paper in her pocket. Her personal Investigations began. She Headed for the Man nearest to her current position that might have an answer. Langston. 

And the Walls Began to shift within the Oldest House. 


End file.
